Brenda Walsh
Brenda Walsh, played by Shannen Doherty, is a character introduced in the first series of the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. She was the show's female lead from Seasons 1 to 4, until Doherty's exit prompted the character to be written off and never return. Brenda returned in the franchise's third spin-off, 90210. Character Overview Brenda is the daughter of Jim and Cindy Walsh, and the fraternal twin sister of Brandon Walsh. She lived in Minnesota until their father, Jim Walsh, got a promotion and was forced to move to Beverly Hills in 1990. The show initially focused on their struggles with culture shock and their relationships with their new Beverly Hills friends, Donna Martin, Andrea Zuckerman, Kelly Taylor, Dylan McKay, and Steve Sanders. Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 1 The first season is quite eventful for Brenda: 1. She pretends to be a college student to romance a young lawyer name Jason. 2. She feels she lives in poverty when she gets to know Kelly and Donna Martin. 3. She gets implicated in shoplifting when she meets a new friend, Tiffany. 4. She develops a crush on her math teacher and agrees to babysit for him (and of course, drags Donna and Kelly to babysit with her). 5. She rescues Kelly from a bad date in spite of the fact that she doesn't have her license yet. 6. She dyes her hair to get Dylan's attention after hearing he has a preference for blondes, to disastrous results. 7. She becomes fascinated by Kelly's hip mother, Jackie but is completely unaware of Mrs. Taylor's alcoholism and drug use, and the effect of this on Kelly. 8. She volunteers for a rape crisis center and gets to know an unseen student date-rape victim and saves her from an attempted rape. 9. She starts falling for Dylan McKay, stirring different reactions from her family: Brandon is wary, and her father opposes it due to the fact that his father is in jail for corporate financial fraud. 10. She and her twin brother Brandon throw a party at their house and Brandon falls victim to the West Beverly High party scene when he ends up drinking a few too many tequilas, gets into a car accident, and is arrested for drunk driving. Brenda also helps Brandon cover up his drinking. 11. She and best friend Kelly win free skydiving lessons on a radio call-in show. 12. She throws a slumber party and invites Kelly, Donna and Andrea over for the night, with an unexpected and not so nice friend of Kelly's, Amanda Pacer crashing the party. 13. She and Dylan plan to meet at a hotel at Palm Springs during Presidents' Weekend, but Brenda forgets the name of the hotel where they're supposed to meet. She later finds Dylan but is suspicious of the girl who is already in his bedroom. 14. She moves into a single apartment owned by a hippie stand-up comedienne. 15. She discovers a lump in her breast, and has a biopsy. The most important event in terms of Brenda's growth as a character is her romance with Brandon's loner friend, Dylan McKay. Brenda and Dylan date for two years, and their relationship becomes serious very fast. Their relationship starts when, after an intense argument with his father, Dylan shares a passionate kiss with Brenda. After Brenda and Dylan date for two months, Dylan wants to have sex, but Brenda isn't ready. On a trip to Palm Springs, Brenda goes to meet Dylan in a hotel room, but sees him with someone else and jumps to the conclusion that they had sex. Brenda and Dylan fight but make up after talking it out. Dylan agrees to wait until Brenda is ready to take their relationship to the next level. Brenda then loses her virginity to Dylan at the spring dance. Shortly afterwards, Brenda worries that she may be pregnant. Season 1 ends with Brenda's uncertainty about her situation. Season 2 With school out for the summer, Brenda deals with her breakup with Dylan by taking a drama class with Donna, Andrea and David by Chris Sutler. It doesn't help that her mother invites Dylan to stay at their house after he has a accident while surfing in dangerous conditions. Much to Brenda's father's relief, Dylan finally agrees to go to Hawaii to visit his mother. Brenda, however, still can't stop thinking of Dylan even when he's away. As the summer draws to a close, Andrea and Brenda compete for the attentions of their drama teacher, Chris. Andrea and Brenda start have crush on their drama teacher Chris then the competition climaxes in their dramatic presentation at the end of class, where Brenda slaps Andrea out of jealousy. Brenda still loses out to Andrea, and this puts a strain on their unique friendship. At the beginning of the school year, Brenda becomes peeved when Dylan starts spending time with the new transfer student Emily Valentine, who also has eyes for Brandon. In typical jealous and territorial Brenda fashion, she calls Emily a slut and tries to get her out of the group. She then realizes later that she was wrong to do that and apologizes to Emily. She and Dylan get back together, and Brandon is now free to pursue Emily and starts dating her. Brenda starts working at a posh boutique where her boss (whom she once thought was a metnor) starts mistreating her (and a mysterious old homeless man dressed as Santa Claus). To get back at her boss, her mother dresses as a rich woman who pretends that she's about to buy a lot of stuff only to say she wasn't interested in them anymore. Brenda also starts attending an exercise class, where she is tempted to cheat on Dylan when a college guy named Tim starts hitting on her. She doesn't know that at the same time, Dylan is also tempted by his old friend Sarah whom he meets at an AA meeting. Brenda becomes a victim of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after being held at gunpoint by an armed robber during an after-hours hold up at the Peach Pit. Brenda then has waking nightmares of the event and sees a psychiatrist. The most climactic event for Brenda for the second season is when she incurs the wrath of her parents when she goes to Mexico on the sly with Dylan even after her father explicitly tells her not to. She gets caught when she realizes that she doesn't have her passport when they get to the Mexican border. Jim then bans Dylan from coming over to their house which only alienates Brenda even more, especially when Brandon and Kelly get mad at Brenda for asking them to lie for her during her surfing trip. Season 3 During the special summer start of the third-season; The ever increasing devious Brenda defies her parents and continues to secretly see Dylan behind everyone's back with help from Kelly and Donna. When Brenda's caught in the act when Jim and Cindy run into Brenda with Dylan at the beach club, she runs away and into Dylan's house. Brenda learns that living with Dylan isn't all it's cracked up to be. When Brandon and Cindy discover that Brenda is unhappy living with Dylan, Jim immediately takes advantage of this to play hardball with him by canceling his trust fund without Brenda know about it. Meanwhile, Kelly and Donna plan a trip to Paris, but Kelly's loss of not going, due to her decision to stay and care for her mother's newborn baby girl, is Brenda's gain when Jim, using a little influence and blackmail, gives Kelly's visa to Brenda and sends her off to Paris in order to keep her away from Dylan. Brenda and Donna arrive in Paris and they get a less than dazzling welcome to the City of Light after meeting brash student name Marie, as well as eating at a local restaurant. In Paris, a French photographer persuades Donna to start modeling for him, while Brenda tries to fit in more with the Paris crowd when she begins to take up smoking with Marie. While in Paris, Brenda pretends to be a French tour guide to the cute Wisconsin native, Rick. A summer fling soon occurred between a resistant Kelly and Dylan. Rick want Brenda come with her to leaving travel the world but Brenda decide not to. Brenda and Donna arrive Beverly Hills from Paris, she can't wait to see Dylan cause Kelly jealous. Brenda and Steve become "senior buddies" to two freshmen who are Sue Scanlon, the late Scott's younger sister who has two personalities, and Herbert, an intellectual type. Also, Kelly continues to be uncomfortable and jealous about seeing Dylan with Brenda. During SATs week, Brenda tries to desperately quit her chain-smoking habit she picked up in Paris, while at the same time, she talks a little too openly to Beth Nielson, a tabloid-TV reporter about life in Beverly Hills who twists her story, and her friendships. Brenda decide to quit smoking habit and told Beth that she shouldn't smoking. The gang must consider their future and meets with their guidance counselor, except for Kelly and Dylan who agree that college is not for everyone. Meanwhile, Jim and Cindy announce to Brenda and Brandon that they can afford a private college for only one of them. Brenda and Brandon are argue about who want a private college. Brandon is angry with Brenda becuase he know that Brenda always got whatever she want to get it. Brenda and Brandon decide to stay in Beverly hills to attend college. After a West Beverly football game is canceled because of the gang violence at the opposing school, Brandon meets with Jordan Bonner, the class president from the rough South-Central school, who together they decide to make a stand by inviting some of the students from the school to a West Beverly High dance, being headed by Brenda and sponsored by Gil Meyers. Fate touches Brenda when her Paris beau, Rick, suddenly shows up, causing her to question her relationship with Dylan. Rick and Brenda date briefly after they reconnect at a video store. They break up after Brenda realizes that he has more in common with her father than her. The triangle between Dylan, Brenda, and Kelly became a series milestone that helped to boost the show's popularity. Two guardian angels, Clarence and Miriam, watch the gang's Christmas holiday doings which include: the recovered Andrea and Brandon consider becoming intimate after Jay breaks up with Andrea by letter, and Nikki breaks up with Brandon by moving back to San Francisco. Brenda, Dylan and Kelly's love triangle trying a "mature" situation, which falls apart. David also decides to graduate early so he can be with Donna and the gang after his divorced mother moves to Portland. The mishap events lead to all of them on a bus bound for a Christmas Eve party for underprivileged kids, where disaster looms en route. Brenda and Kelly are excited go out on a blind double-date with Pinceton guys but they find out it two kids from Princeton (junior high school). Brenda, Kelly, and their mothers Cindy and Jackie, as well as Donna and Andrea enjoy a good life for the weekend at a posh health spa, until Brenda overhears a conversation about Kelly's step dad's unfaithfulness to Jackie. Dylan finds two separate fantasies about a future with Brenda and Kelly not fulfilling. Dylan finally chooses Kelly over Brenda who is worsened after they tell her about their summer fling they had while she was in paris cause Brenda angry and told them that she hate them and not talk to her ever again. Brenda spends the entire weekend in her bedroom moping about her lost relationship with Dylan, while dreaming evil dreams on doing physical harm to Kelly whom made a play for her best friend's boyfriend. Brenda decide try move on and forget about Dylan, She beg Donna and Cindy to take a class in self-defense. When David and Donna plan to throw Kelly a surprise 18th Birthday party at the Peach Pit. But things take a unexpected turn when the guests get an even bigger surprise from Kelly when she collapses due to an overdose of diet pills. Brenda was the one who find Kelly collapses in restroom. At Senior Ditch Day, most of the students, including Kelly, Donna, David and Brenda go to Magic Mountain where Kelly becomes a theft victim, but Donna refuses to be when she puts her self-defense skills to the test, while Andrea fears riding a new roller coaster. Brenda is seem enjoy all day. Brenda and Brandon are dateless for the Senior Prom. But Andrea asks Brandon at the last moment after her date, Jordan, gets ill and Brenda is asked by the school football star Tony Miller. At the prom, Donna becomes nervous and she ends up having too much to drink and passes out. Kelly and Brenda try helping Donna to get out the prom so Ms. Teasley won't caught Donna but it too late when Donna collapses. Following a little advice from Gil Meyers, Brandon, Brenda, and the rest of Donna's friends join forces to help her in a major school protest when she is suspended from school and is threatened with not graduating for getting drunk on Senior Prom night. With 24 hours until graduation, Andrea frets with Brandon over her coming valedictorian speech and her college choice of California University or Yale, as does Brenda with Minnesota. On graduation day, David and Donna are the emcee's at the Senior Breakfast gathering while Steve meets with the gang to create something to remember them by. On the day of graduation, the gang thinks back about their most memorable moments from the past three years. Andrea delivers her commencement address and everyone celebrates. Brenda decides to to back to college in Minnesota. The night of graduation, they all meet in the Hollywood Hills near the big Hollywood sign to create their logo on the sign for the whole city to see to remember them for the years they had at West Beverly High School. Season 4 Brenda, still heartbroken over Dylan choosing Kelly, started the fourth season in Minnesota, where she had decided to go to college. However, upon hearing about Kelly and Dylan's break-up and also realizing that she and her old friends no longer shared anything in common, she decided to return home and attend California University. When Brenda returns, she meets a wealthy young-man named Stuart (whom Dylan knew as a drug-dealer in times past), and quickly fell in love with him. The couple would get engaged within weeks of their meeting and elope to Las Vegas, causing Dylan and her friends to come and attempt to stop it. They succeed by using reverse psychology, pretending that they're in favor of a Brenda-Stuart marriage. Brenda's non-romantic life also took some hits over the season. When Donna Martin took in a puppy she and Brenda found, they learned it had escaped from an animal-testing lab and were both distraught when the puppy died. Brenda fell in with a group of animal-rights activists and ended up going along with them when they trashed a number of labs, and she got arrested (Donna decided at the last minute not to join the group). After her arrest, the only person in the group to show support for her was Dylan: David Silver questioned her judgment, Andrea angrily accused her of causing damage to labs that didn't test on animals, and Kelly told her that Dylan wasn't her boyfriend anymore and Brenda couldn't go running to him every time she had a problem. It turned out one of the activists was an undercover FBI agent who offered Brenda a deal for no prison time, because she had not known about nor supported the vandalism. All of Brenda's friends were apologetic for their shoddy treatment of her afterwards. Brenda would also explore acting during the fourth-season, but this also led to problems: She bungled her first audition and then went over to the director's house to try again. She then got the part, but an unstable student implied she'd slept her way to the role. Unfortunately, this student was also dating Steve Sanders and he believed her claims, with everyone else more or less refusing to believe Brenda's denials. Steve realized his mistake when the student asked him to attack Brenda so she'd have to miss rehearsals. The student later tried to kill herself, but Brenda and Steve teamed up to save her, and Steve finally made amends by attending Brenda's well-received acting debut. The director's praise ended up leading to her accepting a position at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA) in London for a year. Following Kelly and Dylan's latest break-up, Brenda eventually learned of a possible romance between Kelly and Brandon, and expressed her blessing.[2] Another significant event that occurred in the season finale was when Brenda, Jim and Cindy watched Brandon's meeting the President and Brenda watched the pride with which Jim and Cindy watched her brother, later saying that they had never looked at her in that way; this also strengthened her resolve to move to London and pursue acting. She later spent her last night with Dylan, telling him that she wouldn't be gone forever. The couple would briefly reconcile in the final scene of the fourth season, although (because of Doherty's departure), the Brenda character was written out, and Brenda would never again appear on-screen in the franchise's first series. ''90210'' Comeback Brenda returned to Beverly Hills in 90210, the continuity's fourth series. At the Peach Pit, she reunited with Nat, the restaurant's owner, and her old friend Kelly, who had become a guidance counselor at West Beverly High. Additionally, she was later reunited with Kelly's sibling Erin, and learned that her old friend Donna, like Kelly, had become a mother. Brenda was soon given the chance to direct a musical at her old school, and she accepted. Not long afterwords, she offered motherly advice to a troubled student actress named Adrianna. It was also revealed that Brenda had been in touch with Dylan, who had separated from Kelly and since gone off to travel the world in support of various causes. suspected that Kelly wasn't yet over Dylan, while Kelly began to suspect that Brenda was still interested in him as well. Brenda took offense to the suggestion, but the women quickly reconciled before again going their separate ways. Soon afterwords in private, Brenda deleted Dylan's number from her cell phone. Later, she spent time at a party with West Beverly teacher Ryan Matthews, who Kelly had held a brief romantic interest in, and left with him before departing town. Revelation Brenda became mysteriously distant from Kelly. When Kelly became confused and upset, Brenda eventually revealed that she'd slept with Ryan, and had become ashamed. Kelly then walked away in silence. Following a physical examination, Brenda learned that she couldn't have children. When Adrianna completed rehab for drug use, she asked Kelly to invite Brenda to a celebration for herself and others. Distraught, Brenda initially declined, but later changed her mind and attended the event along with Kelly. This eventually led Kelly, Brenda, and Adrianna to discover that Adrianna had become pregnant. During a private discussion with Kelly afterwords, Brenda revealed what she'd learned from her doctor. Kelly provided comfort, and the two made amends once again. Brenda later departed for China and adopted a little girl, who she temporarily left in Jim and Cindy's care. She returned shortly after Adrianna had given birth, helping to comfort her as she gave the baby up for adoption. Appearance and Style Love Life Aside from a few dates with random guys, Brenda didn't have many relationships on the show - especially in comparison to her counterparts who were on for a longer period of time. Dylan McKay Main page: Dylan-Brenda Relationship Dylan was Brenda's first love. They met when Dylan and Brandon became friends. They had a great relationship throughout season 1, however after a pregnancy scare, she broke up with Dylan. During the summer, Dylan began a short-lived relationship with Kelly Taylor but didn't tell Brenda about it. When she discovered what went on between her best friend and boyfriend, it develops into the most popular love triangle on the show with Dylan ultimately choosing Kelly. At the end of season 4 (after Kelly and Dylan break up) Brenda asks Dylan to give her a reason to come back, their scene ending with the two of them kissing. Alas, Brenda doesn't come back and even though it's mentioned that Dylan is living with Brenda in London (after Perry leaves the show) the two are never onscreen at the same time again. Rick Rick was Brenda's Paris fling. She pretended to be a native Parisian and kept the ruse going until she happens to run into him in a Beverly Hills video store later that year. While she tries to keep pretending she's visiting her 'American relatives' the Walshes, she can't keep up the charade. She breaks up with Rick after realizing she still has feelings for Dylan and also realizing that Rick is way too much like her father for her peace of mind. Stuart Carson Stuart and Brenda were set up by Jim Walsh - a skeptical Brenda didn't want to date a man named Stuart who had to have his father and her father find a date for him. The two hit it off and begin a whirlwind romance and eventual engagement. Overwhelmed with the families opinions on the wedding (her parents wanting them to wait several months or years and his family wanting to invite hundreds of people and control every aspect of it) the two decide to elope to Las Vegas, only telling Brandon of their plans. Word gets out and Brandon and their friends follow them to Vegas, hoping to stop the wedding with the men taking Stuart out for his last night as a single man and making married life sound awful and the girls taking Brenda out and doing the same. None of the friends stop the wedding, but Brenda herself has second thoughts and after hearing the Justice of the Peace ask if any man or women objects to the reunion, she responds, "I do." She and Stuart decide they are rushing into the decision and the episode ends with them dancing at what would've been their reception. Stuart disappears for several episodes, reappearing in time for Valentines Day and an excuse for his absence but the two start noticing cracks in their relationship when they begin bickering all the time and seeing their differences. After a final fight when Brenda throws her engagement ring in his pool, Dylan picks her up and Stuart is never seen again. Trivia *Brenda was the main female lead until she left the series after the fourth season. *After her departure she didnt return untill 90210. *she slap Andera's face once. *lost virginity to Dylan McKay. *Before move Beverly hills, her ex best friends name are Marjorie and Sarah. Quotes *"How many days in a row can you go shopping before your officially declared brain dead?" - The Gentle Art of Listening *"Those nice boys may be mild-mannered on the outside, but mostly all they think about is sex." - Isn't It Romantic? *"I like your butt... I mean your bike." *"Brenda, I'm a Spring Princess !" "Kelly, I don't give a damn !" *"To be a bitch or not to be a bitch, that is the question !" Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. ja:ブレンダ・ウォルシュ Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:90210 Characters Category:Walsh Family Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:90210 Category:90210 Season 1